


But You Didn't;

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hijack, Husbands, Love, M/M, Sadness, War, bwahaha, just read it and tell me how you react, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that day we moved in together and I fed your cat all that cat nip after you warned me how hyper he got with it? I was so sure you would I say 'I told you so', but you didn't. But you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn't;

**'Remember the day I told you I could fix the showers low pressure and ended up breaking the shower head off?'**

 

Jack turned the water on for the shower, stepping in under the warm spray and moving quickly to scrub at his hair, washing it thick in shampoo, the natural white hair becoming clean, crisp and delicate against his pale skin, flushed from the heat as he finished washing, reaching for the towel setting next to the shower stall, drying his face first.

 

**'I thought you would laugh at me and call me useless, but you didn't.'**

Towel wrapped around his waist, he moved from the bathroom to the master bedroom, looking to the large, comfortable bed with the seafoam bedspread they had spent hours deciding on and fighting between blue and green before deciding on a middle ground. He smiled softly to himself, pushing hair from his face as he dropped the towel to pull on the simple black slacks and long sleeved, black button up shirt.

 

**'Remember when I got sick and threw up chicken noodle soup all over your side of the bed?'**

 

Adjusting the sheets and comforter, Jack made sure the bed was made perfectly, gently fluffing up his pillow on his side of the bed before he pulled slippers onto his feet, the ones with small snowflakes that Hiccup had gotten him for Christmas and found so amusing with how Jack didn't like wearing shoes or socks but feet got cold on the hard wood floors of the house at night.

 

**'I thought you would be disgusted and stop taking care of me that night but you didn't.'**

 

As Jack stepped from the bedroom and into the living room after a moment, he looked to the large, fat feline that waited for him, giving large green eyes before stretching, waiting to be picked up and given attention as usual in the mornings. Jack moved without hesitation to nuzzle his face into the soft fur of Toothless, enjoying the soft purring of the feline.

 

**'Remember that day we moved in together and I fed your cat all that cat nip after you warned me how hyper he got with it?'**

 

Toothless meowed, pawing at Jacks nose and cheeks softly with affection before jumping off his lap to head to the kitchen to encourage breakfast, the fat cat never going without at least a saucer of milk in the mornings of heavy cream, whole milk and a drop of vanilla and cinnamon for flavors. Smiling gently, Jack followed, falling into routine so easily as he got the mixture ready, setting two glasses down to get juice ready. He filled them both before setting one off to the side and drinking his own as Toothless drank his breakfast.

 

**'I was so sure you would I say I told you so, but you didn't.'**

 

Jack took a long moment to drink his juice before taking a breath and moving to the direction of the front door, Toothless trotting after a moment, slipping his head into the collar waiting besides the door with his tags and a bell on it before slipping out the front door as Jack held it open. Locking it behind him, Jack stepped to the car, blue eyes flashing with the memories.

 

**'Remember the day I borrowed your new car and got a dent it in because I was playing FlappyBird instead of paying attention?'**

 

Jack brushed his fingers over the dent over the front with a soft smile before getting into the drivers side of the car after helping Toothless into the backseat with the car seat, strapping the feline in. Safety first.

 

**'I thought you would kill me but you didn't.'**

 

The drive was long and slow and Jack kept glancing into the passenger side of the car, biting his lower lip, preparing himself for the worst after he had gotten the call and took a slow breath as he reached to grip onto Hiccups face brown jacket with the furry hood. He stroked along the fur to calm himself as he drove.

 

**'Remember the time I dumped a bucket of snow on you while you were in the shower as a prank?'**

 

The snow along the road was calm,beautiful and jack always had ease driving in the winter for some odd reason. the snow was a big part of Jack and he took a moment to open the window a crack to breath in the crisp, frozen air.

 

**'I thought you would break up with me and leave me for sure, but you didn't.'**

 

Finally reaching the airport, Jack parked the car along all the other vehicles there and the military trunks. He had already put the sticker on the windshield letting anyone that came to check that he was allowed to park there with them, that he was a spouse. He took a long moment to calm himself for the worst before getting out and getting Toothless from the car seat, carrying him inside the airport along with the fur hooded brown jacket that still held his husbands scent. There were people standing at the gates waiting, a few parting instantly at seeing the darkly dressed man, his hair not fixed, dark circles under his eyes to let him up closer to the front. He could see the jet pull through the windows outside.

 

**'Yes**

**There were lots of things you didn't do**

**But you put up with me**

**loved me**

**Protected me**

**There were lots and lots of things I wanted to do to make up to you**

**When you returned from the war.'**

 

Jack watched as the military men form many units and branches stepped out in full uniform and dress, many families screaming and running to them happily as others started to sob, knowing already when the first few coffins came out. Jack could feel the horror start to break in as he counted the coffins then the number of men that came out. No one came up to him with a flag though, no one stepped to Jack but instead the military members let go of their families for a moment to salute as one more stepped from the gate, a limp to his step, one pant leg tied to right under the knee where his leg and foot should have been crutches under his armpits.

 

**'You promised you would come home in one piece, you didn't.'**

 

Jack dropped Toothless who landed easily, Jack the first to start the sprint and wrap his arms with a loud sob of relief as he held Hiccup against him close.

 

**'And I have never been more relieved that you proved my thoughts wrong.'**


End file.
